ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Surai
is an Alien Mefilas member of the Darkness Five that first appeared in second part of Ultra Zero Fight. History Ultra Zero Fight He joins forces with Deathrog, Glocken, Jathar, and Villainous to create the Darkness Five to fight the Ultimate Force Zero. He later battles Ultraman Zero. Surai would have been killed if Kaiser Darkness Belial had not shown up and interrupted their fight. After all of Ultimate Force Zero's members were killed, Zero Darkness invites Surai and the others to conquer the universe. Later, Surai was confused when Zero Darkness stopped moving and started to call him. All of a sudden, yellow particles were released from Zero Darkness. That caused him to take cover. Then Shining Zero used the Shining Star Drive causing a light too bright for him to see. Surai calls out Belial when he was defeated and sealed. After Belial was revived by Shining Zero's Shining Star Drive, Surai and the others join forces with Belial in their mission of conquering the universe. Ultraman Geed During the events prior to Ultraman Geed, Surai participated in the Omega Armageddon alongside Belial, Kei and the other members of the Darkness Five and Belial new's army, named Terror The Belial against the Ultra Warriors in a heated battle which held the fate of the universe at stake. It is unknown what happened to Surai after the Crisis Impact. Surai appears the final episode of the series as an image in Belial's memories when Riku sees through his father's mind. Powers and Weapons *Capture Sphere: Surai can imprison small beings in a pink energy sphere. The sphere will disappear if Surai is out of a certain radius. * : A blade that Surai uses in combat. ** : Surai can fire a purple ray from the tip of the blade. *Teleportation: Surai can teleport to whatever location he likes. Surai Capture Sphere.png|Capture Sphere Surai Mefilas Blade.png|Mefilas Blade Mefilas Darkness Ray.png|Darkness Ray imagedhsh.jpg|Teleportation Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Surai (as Armored Mefilas) appears alongside with his comrades: Glocken, Deathrog, and Villainous in Ultraman Retsuden episode 100. He returns in New Ultraman Retsuden with other Darkness Five members as well, as they become the host of the week. Gallery Surai chara.jpg|Surai in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness Five.jpg|Surai as a member of the Darkness Five Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg Dndjimage.jpg Armored Mephilas look over piece of armored.jpg|Surai observes Kaiser Darkness's armor piece imagehffh.jpg Armored Mephilas & Pigmon watching the battle.jpg|Surai and Pigmon watching the graveyard gate imageznsn.jpg Zero Darkness(Belial),Darkness Four & Tyrant.jpg Snsnimage.jpg Gdheimage.jpg imagshhse.jpg Trivia *In Ultra Zero Fight Part 2 episode 11, Surai temporarily replaced Ultraman Zero as the previous episode announcer in 3 episodes. *His given name, Surai, is a short for Samurai, a Japanese knight as of his status as Armored Mefilas and his status as an armored alien along with his ability to emit energy swords. id:Surai Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:The Darkness Five Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju